Mr Cellophane
by Invaderk
Summary: [RHr] A short songfic based on the song, Mr Cellophane. Ron feels invisible to Hermione after a particular fight, will he overcome it and talk to her?


A/N: A short little songfic, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do notown Harry Potter, nor do i own _Chicago. _I'm just borrowing them both for a while

Song (in italics)Title: Mr. Cellophane - The Chicago Soundtrack

* * *

I try with all of my might to focus on my homework, but it's proving to be difficult. Hermione is mere feet away, and I figure she might make a comment about me if I concentrated on my homework. But by the way things are going, I might as well not even be there. I figured she might be impressed that I hadn't asked to see her essay. 

I guess she isn't.

_If someone stood up in a crowd  
And raised his voice up way out loud  
And waved his arm and shook his leg  
You'd notice him_

My nose is almost touching the paper; I must look like I'm concentrating – or maybe just confused. I listen to her talk to Harry about a letter she had received from Krum. I think I might explode and scream at her – or maybe I will kiss her. I don't know yet.

_If someone in the movie show  
Yelled "Fire in the second row  
This whole place is a powder keg!"  
You'd notice him_

The way she talks about Krum, you would think he was a celebrity. Wait a second, he is a celebrity. That must be why she likes him. I'm just boring old Ron, nothing special about me, nothing unusual. Krum is impressive, I wish I was too. I want to do something impressive, maybe tell her I love her. Too late, she's rolling up her parchment, getting ready to go to sleep.

_And even without clucking like a hen  
Everyone gets noticed, now and then,  
Unless, of course, that personage should be  
Invisible, inconsequential me!_

She yawns, stretches, and gets up to leave. She doesn't say anything to me; she hadn't really talked to me in days. I begin to wonder if she could even see me. I wonder if I exist, or if I am merely invisible. I bite my hand. It hurts. She seems to look through me as she strides by without a word and walks up the steps to her dorm. I feel like cellophane.

_Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name  
Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there...  
_

She disappears behind the door, and I give a frustrated yell. Harry looks up, and I ignore him. He asks me what is wrong, I say nothing is wrong. I stand up and leave for bed. Harry knows, though, he can see right through me.

I am Cellophane, you know.

_I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name  
Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there...  
_

I sit on my bed, the curtains drawn around me. I just want to be alone for a while, to think about how things are going. I decide they're not going very well. I suppose maybe she has good reason to ignore me. We fight all the time; maybe she hates me. just the other day, we had a pretty bad fight, and she walked off with her nose in the air. I think she was crying. I wanted to go and hug her, but my legs couldn't seem to move anywhere. I swore loudly to myself, not caring if I was alone in the dorm anymore.

_Suppose you was a little cat  
Residin' in a person's flat  
Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
You'd notice him  
_

I don't understand why we fight. I think I love her, and I don't think she loves me back. Maybe that's why I get so mad, and then I take it out on her. And then she acts on it. Shit, I must have messed up bad this time; she hasn't talked to me in days! We've been friends for so long, seven years, almost, and now she doesn't notice me.

_Suppose you was a woman, wed  
And sleepin' in a double bed  
Beside one man, for seven years  
You'd notice him  
_

I lay down, still fully dressed. I crossed my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Dammit, maybe I am invisible. I almost hope I am; that way, I can just watch her, and she'll never know. No, no no no. Our friendship means too much to me. I want to apologize now, and tell her how I feel. I want to make up with her, and maybe make out with her, if I can get her to see me for long enough.

_Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name  
Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there...  
_

But how am I supposed to tell her all of my feelings at once? Bah! I'll have to explain everything! I sigh and roll over, unable to sleep. Ahh, I have to do it, but I can't. Apologizing is hard enough, but love is another thing. Maybe I'll skip that part… no, I can't. It's all or nothing.

_I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name  
Mister Cellophane  
'Cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
Never even know I'm there.  
_

I get out of bed, take a deep breath, and open the door. I have a lot of explaining to do… I just hope she can see me.

_Hope I didn't take up too much of your time._

**_FIN!_**

_

* * *

_

A/N: The end, finally. Reviews are appreciated, Thanks!

-Dayrunner


End file.
